


Paradise Island.

by LadySomething



Series: Capsicoul in AU-Land [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Inspired by Golden Age Wonder Woman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven, captain of the warrior clan, the Avengers, and heir to Paradise Island, discovers the mortal SHIELD agent, Phillip Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Island.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by All-Star Comics #8 which features Wonder Woman and her discovery and love of Steve Trevor.

Steven looked up and shocked what he sees, “There’s a man inside!”

As the plane flying crashes in the sea, Steven raced towards the cliff with the waves colliding.

“Are you mad?” James, or “Bucky” because he is strong as a buck deer, said, “What would King Anthony say?”

Steven smiled, “You know he was just as mad as I am!” With that, Steven dived into the sea.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Show off.”

The currents are strong, but Steven was stronger as he swam towards the smoking plane, tore down the door with his bare hands and grabbed the unconscious man out of the plane. This man looked much older than him, but the youthful Steven was immortal so really he was older than this man. The man’s hair was brown but thinning and his body was strong but small compare to Steven, Bucky and Thor. What set him different from the Steven is his suit. He was wearing a dark grey, ill-fitting suit unlike the flowing togas that the inhabitants of Paradise Island wore.  Paradise Island is home of the strongest warriors known as the Avengers. Steven put the man over his shoulders and used all his might to swim to shore.

Once they reached to the land, Steven laid the man on beach. He put his ear against the man’s lips. He could feel the breath warming his ear and smiled. “He’s alive!”

This outburst caused other Avengers including ones named Henry and Janet to come forward to see the mortal man.

“A mortal on Paradise Island!” Janet the beautiful Avenger, said.

“I must alert the King,” Henry said firmly.

Moments later, the royal physician, Bruce and Steven laid the man on the bed in the royal infirmary. Bruce fished a few items out of the man’s pockets and found what he’s been looking for, his wallet complete with identification.

“His name is Phillip J. Coulson, level 8 agent from Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division.”

“I must say, that’s pretty long name for a clan,” Steven said.

“Also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Steven smiled, “What a noble name.”

Bruce checked his injuries, “He’s unconscious from the wreck. Fortunately, he sustained a few sprains. However, he must not know about this island.”

“What are we going to do?”

The doctor wrapped a bandage around Phillip’s eyes, “Conceal his eyes and I will keep watch when he wakes up.”

“I’ll help when you’re occupied with other patients.”

As the days followed, Captain Steven, Captain of the Avengers and King Anthony’s appointed heir since he and Queen Virginia cannot bore any children, is always at Phil’s bedside and constantly waiting and watching.

Bruce seemed disturbed, “Captain, you been at his side for sixteen hours. You need your sleep.”

“Don’t mind me,” Steven said, “we must make him well for the trip.”

This behavior prompted Bruce to seek advice of King Anthony who was in his laboratory.

“Yes, Bruce,” King Anthony said, “Is the mortal-.”

“The mortal is still alive,” Bruce replied, “But we have more pressing matters to be worry about. Your heir. I don’t think it’s wise for him to be by his side. He acts strangely towards this man.”

“What do you mean ‘strangely’?”

“He was always watching the man.”

“I should take steps immediately and straighten him out,” King Anthony said.

“I believe that would be wise, King,” Bruce replied.

What King Anthony and Bruce didn’t know is that Phillip gained consciousness but still injured. To pass the time, Phillip and Steven talked for hours. Even though Phillip can’t see Steven with his bandages, he smiled when he hears his voice. Steven was interested in Phillip’s world of spies and defending the mortal world for the greater good. He was also interested in his homeland of the United States of America, his family, his friends, and the people he worked with. By the way Phillip was talking about America; it seems to be one of the several bastions of hope and democracy in this corrupt-filled world of the mortals.

“It’s too bad I can’t see you,” Phillip said, “I bet you have a handsome face.”

Steven held the man’s hand; he hoped he can see his face.

But the moment King Anthony forbids a lone Captain Steven from seeing him, Steven protested.

“You can’t make me see not him. I want to know about him and his mortal world,” Steven said, “I love him.”

King Anthony took a breath as he got up from his throne, “Love? Oh, boy. Follow me, Steven. I got to show you something.”

Steven followed the King to his laboratory. There, the King revealed a device known as The Sphere. Steven heard about The Sphere obtained by the gods to see what’s in the outside world. For King Anthony, the inventor in his own rights used The Sphere to developed marvels in the island that advanced his people, probably far better than the mortals.

“Take a look, Steven” King Anthony said.

Steven takes a look at the Sphere. War, famine, and death. All in the name of greed, envy, and just plain cruelty. He dealt with bullies in Paradise Island but they seem so small compare to the monsters who seek destruction to the innocent. ~~  
~~

One vision is quite particular because it involved Phillip Coulson and how he end up near the island. Coulson was with his other Agents of SHIELD to infiltrate of a group known as HYDRA. One of the members of HYDRA knocked him unconscious and managed to put him in a robot plane and send him straight to the ocean. Luckily, it was the ocean that was near Paradise Island.

“This here is where this poor mortal is from.”

“I want to join him.”

“What? You can’t. You’re my heir. I picked you for a reason.”

“Why not?” Steven said, “I’m not of your blood. You can give the throne to anyone. Henry or Thor. Besides I’m the strongest, fastest and smartest of all the Avengers.”

“Oh, no. You’re not ready for living in the world of mortal men.”

Steve narrowed and almost growl, “Again, why? I been in this island for centuries, blessed with eternal life, peace, health, strength and intelligence. I finally met a person who is different from me and others on this island and I want to know his world, his trials and if I can make this world a better place.”

King Anthony stood there for the longest time looking out at the balcony and staring at the ocean.

With one big breath, he said, “Fine, you will take this poor man to his homeland and help him with his quests. But on one condition, you will be our representative to his homeland. You will need a uniform to represent yourself.”

Steven turned to see the last picture that appears on the Sphere before it fades out; it was the American flag waving.

“I have an idea.”


End file.
